The Memories
by Gloomy Sun
Summary: No Summary / 2Min Fanfic / Fanfic abaljangan di baca...


**The Memories**

**Author : Gloomy Sun**

**Cast : Lee Taemin, Choi Minho, Kim Myungsoo, OC**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Mpreg, Shonen-Ai**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Oneshoot**

WARNING! Alur cepat! membosankan!

FF Remake dari tugas Cerpen

* * *

Ini masih pagi, tapi sang hujan terus mengguyur daratan kota Tokyo dari sejak semalam. Bau debu yang bercampur dengan air hujan ini sangat tercium oleh indra penciumanku. Baunya sangat menusuk. Pagi ini aku mengenakan mantel bulu berwarna coklat kemerahan hadiah dari orangtuaku dari Paris. Ck.. percuma saja. Suhu udara untuk hari ini benar-benar terasa sangat dingin, bahkan dinginnya sampai menusuk tulang. Mungkin saja hujan ini akan terus berlanjut hinggga siang nanti, atau mungkin akan terus berlanjut sampai hari berikutnya? Entahlah... aku bukanlah peramal cuaca.

Beberapa anak sekolah dasar melewati pagar rumahku dengan payung yang mereka kenakan. Warna dan motifnya terlihat lucu-lucu. Ada payung biru dengan motif Doraemon berbagai pose yang dipakai oleh seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 8 tahunan, ada payung warna pink cerah bermotif Barbie yang terlihat sangat manis yang dipakai oleh dua anak perempuan. Lucu sekali melihat mereka seperti ini, namun kasihan juga melihat mereka yang rela hujan-hujanan untuk belajar di sekolahnya. Hah... mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah menjadi tuntutan setiap harinya kan? Untuk masa depan yang menanti datangnya hari esok.

Jadi teringat masa-masa jaman sekolah menengah dulu. Waktu saat rajin rajinnya aku belajar. Dan waktu saat pertama kali aku mengerti apa namanya cinta. Hah... tapi sedih juga jika mengingat soal cinta pertama itu. Jika mengingatnya lagi, mungkin aku akan menangis kembali.

* * *

Bulan Juli ini tepatnya tanggal 27, kota Seoul terasa panas. Wajar saja, karena sudah memasuki musim panas. Matahari seperti terasa hanya beberapa meter saja dari kepalaku. Ah... berlebihan. Padahal waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 08.45 pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk rasa panas yang menyengat seperti tengah hari ini. Aku hanya dapat mengipas-ngipasi tubuhku dengan buku yang aku pakai untuk menulis. Lumayan untuk menghilangkan keringat, walaupun hanya angin kecil saja yang aku dapat.

"Ini..." seseorang bersuara Bass menyodorkan sebuah kertas HVS ukuran A4 tipis yang sudah dilipat padaku. Tapi untuk apa?

"kertas ini dapat membantumu menghilangkan keringat dengan cepat" ucapnya sedikit berbisik tanpa memandangku. Sepertinya terlihat sekali aku sedang kegerahan.

"gomawo" balasku menerima kertas itu.

Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya yang lebih tinggi dariku. Eh... kulihat dia tersenyum. Tapi detik berikutnya saat aku mengedipkan mata, aku tidak melihat senyumannya lagi. Ah mungkin itu ilusiku saja. Tapi senyumnya tadi benar-benar membuatnya terlihat sangat... tampan.

* * *

Tak terasa sudah 5 bulan aku menduduki bangku kelas 1 di Seoul senior high school. Rambut jamurku kini dibiarkan panjang tergerai sampai sebahu, dan aku juga mengecat rambutku menjadi berwarna almond.

Kini sudah memasuki musim dingin. Pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di halaman sekolahpun kini telah tertutupi salju yang warnanya putih. Sayang.. aku tak memakai syal hari ini. Dan hal itu membuatku merasakan dingin. Dan mata pelajaranku untuk pagi ini adalah sejarah. Err... lebih baik bergelung dengan selimut dan guling kesayanganku dirumah... ah... tak apa-aplah, musim dingin kan hanya terjadi beberapa bulan saja-kan?

Aku menyuap sendok terakhir bekal yang kubawa dari rumah, berisikan nasi, telur, dan beberapa sayur, dan tak lupa juga aku membawa susu pisang kesukaanku.

"Hey" seseorang menyenggol bahuku, dan untungnya semua bekalku sudah habis termakan.

"kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas-tugasmu?" lanjutnya . Dia adalah Choi Minho. Temanku yang selama 5 bulan ini selalu ada di sampingku.

Ah, iya juga. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali tugas. Mungkin karena akan berakhirnya semester pertama yah?

"ada beberapa yang sudah selesai, kalau kau?" tanyaku pada Minho yang dapat kulihat dari ekor mataku dia sedang meminum jus jambu yang ia bawa, kemudian tersenyum.

"emm... kalau tidak salah, hanya tinggal satu lagi" jawabnya bangga dengan disertai senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"mau kubantu?" tawarnya melihat mataku lembut

"tentu" jawabku pasti.

* * *

Tahun kedua di Seoul Senior High School. Sudah banyak terjadi perubahan dari diriku entah itu dari sifat yang mulai menjadi dewasa, meskipun terkadang sering kekanakan., atau apalah ciri-ciri remaja yang beranjak menjadi dewasa yang lainnya.

Tahun ini aku berada di kelas 2, dan aku kembali sekelas dengan Choi Minho. Aneh juga. Aku dan Minho seolah tak bisa terpisah. Mungkin seperti lem dan prangko. Hah... berlebihan. Entahlah tapi aku merasa seperti itu. Bahkan terkadang getaran-getaran aneh selalu muncul dalam tubuhku jika aku berada di dekat Minho.

Jatuh cintakah?

Oh.. tidak Taemin, tidak mungkin. Minho itu adalah sahabatmu. Bukan kekasih. Dan untuk kali ini, aku harus fokus pada pelajaran dulu, lulus, kemudian melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi. Lagi pula, untuk apa aku menyukai Minho? Bukankah dia berjenis kelamin sama dengnku? Kalau soal jodoh, itu kan sudah ditentukan.

Jika boleh tahu, cinta itu sebenarnya apa?

"aku menyukaimu Taemin" ungkap Jongin, anak kelas sebelah. Hey, aku ini berjenis kelamin sama dengannya. Mengapa ia menyatakan cintanya padaku? Terlalu maniskah diriku ini?

"maaf" jawabku singkat ditambah dengan tatapan menyesalku padanya. Dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi balasanku.

Aneh. Apa bulan ini bulan Februari? Tidak! Bulan Februari sudah terlewat 6 bulan yang lalu. Tapi kenapa? Sepertinya bulan ini penuh dengan bunga. Lihat saja, sudah ada yang menyatakan suka padaku sebanyak 3 orang hari ini, ditambah dengan kemarin 2 orang, dan semuanya adalah laki-laki!

"gwenchana" balas Jongin, meninggalkanku yang masih berdiam diri menatapnya yang pergi menjauh meninggalkanku.

"Taemin!" panggil seseorang bersuara bass yang sudah sangat kukenal. Ini suara milik Minho.

"Mwo?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi bingung sambil menghadapkan wajahku padanya.

"ikut aku!" perintahnya menarik lenganku.

Hah...ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.

"tapi waktu istirahat sebentar lagi habis" cegahku menghentikan laju langkahku.

"hanya sebentar saja"bicaranya kini melembut, ditambah dengan senyuman simpul pada wajah tampan miliknya. Aku hanya dapat menganggukan kepalaku, kemudian aku hanya dapat membuntutinya dari belakang.

* * *

Kini kami berdua berada di lapangan parkir sekolah. Terlihat sepi,hanya ada aku dan dirinya, ah tidak, sepertinya setan sedang berada di antara kami. Seharusnya aku mengajak Key, sahabatku yang sudah kuanggapseperti ummaku sendiri.

"ada apa kau membawaku kemari?" ucapku memulai pembicaraan kami

"kita sudah berteman lama bukan?" tanya Minho.

Dari nadanya tersengar keseriusan. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini? Sasana disini terasa semkin serius. Biasanya jika aku berdekatan dengan Minho, suasananya akan menyenangkan. Tapi kali ini..

"dengar, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali. Dan kau harus mendengarkannya denganbaik-baik,karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya" bicara Minho dengan nada yang benar-benar serius. Aku hanya memberinya anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"aku menyukaimu" ucapnya singkat,kemudian setelahnya hening. Tak ada yang berbicara diantara kami. Kaget. Benar-benar kaget.

"aku juga menyukaimu, kau adalah sahabatku bu..."

"bukan suka itu Taemin! Tapi aku mencintaimu! Sangat! Aku sangat mencintaimu Taemin!" ucapnya tegas kali ini dengan mencengkram bahuku cukup erat.

"kau bercanda bukan?" ucapku datar sambil menatap wajah tampannya.

"tidak. Aku tidak sedang bercanda Taemin. Aku serius" ucapnya serius. Mata tajamnya menatap mataku lekat. Sedangkan aku masih terdiam mendengar pernyataannya tadi.

"jawab ak tiga hari lagi ne?!" nada bicaranya kembali melembut seperti Choi Minho yang aku kenal. Minho mengacak rambutku lembut.

DEG!

Kenapa ini? Jantungku berdetak tak normal. Apa aku sakit jantung? Tapi ini terasa menyenangkan. Tidak sakit sama sekali. Apa ini yang namanya cinta? Tapi, aku tak yakin.

"aku..." bicaraku ini membuat tangan Minho yang mengacak rambutku berhenti. Sudah ku putuskan.

"aku juga... suka..." ucapku yakin pada akhirnya.

"gomawo Taemin-ah" ucap Minho kembali mengacak, bukan, kali ini ia mengusap rambutku lembut.

Untuk total pernyataan cinta hari ini ada 4 orang, dan yang terpilih hanyalah Minho. Kuharap pilihanku ini tidaklah salah.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini handphone-ku sering kugunakan di banding hari-hari sebelumnya. Yah, salahkan aku yang selalu berkirim pesan pada Minho, dan salahkan aku juga karena pulsaku sering habis. Yah semoga saja Minho aalah pilihan tepat untukku.

Banyak mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumahku yang cukup besar. Ada apa ini? Lebih baik aku masuk ke dalam, dan mengetahui jawabannya sendiri. Ah,danjangan lupakan tas sekolah yang kubawa, ini cukup berat, seperti membawa setumpuk batu.

"oh, Taemin, kau sudah pulang?" sambut eomma dengan suara meleengkingnya saat aku memasuki rumah.

"eomma, ada apa ini?" tanyaku bingung, karena terdapat banyak orang yang sedang terduduk di ruang tamu.

"ini anakku, Taemin" eomma merangkul pundakku.

"sangat cantik, sama seperti eommanya. Sangat cocok untuk Myungsoo" bicara seorang ahjumma yang terduduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"iya, tapi dia adalah namja" balas eomma masih merangkul pundakku.

"gwenchana.. sepertinya Myungsoo juga suka" kini giliran ahjussi yang berada di sebelah ahjuma itu yang angkat bicara.

"eomma, ada apa ini?" bisikku pada eommaku yang masih tersenyum cerah pada tamunya.

"nanti kau juga tahu" balas eomma singkat.

"bagaimana, dia cantik bukan?" ahjuma yang memujiku tadi bertanya pada seorang namja yang terduduk di sebelah kirinya. Sepertinya umurnya hanya berbeda 2-4 tahun denganku. Dia terlihat tampan, mungkin itu adalah wajah yang di turunkan oleh ayahnya. Lihat saja wajahnya yang mirip itu.

"ya, dia sangat cantik. Aku suka" ucapnya santai sambil memandangku dengan tatapan dinginnya, namun tersirat kelembutan dari mata tajamnya.

"kita adakan pernikahannya setelah Taemin lulus Senior High School, bagaimana?" usul Eomma. Apa ini?! Jadi hari ini aku dijodohkan? Aku melihat wajah Eomma. Sangat terlihat cerah.

"baiklah" ujar Ahjuma yang sepertinya akan menjadi calon mertuaku.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan Minho? Aku masih mencintainya, tapi aku juga tidak ingin mengecewakan Eomma.

* * *

"Minho,ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu?" bicaraku pada ini kami sedang berada di halaman sekolah, cukup sepi disini.

"aku juga ada" ucapnya, yang cukup mengagetkan aku. Ku telusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya. Dari sorot matanya,kulihat ada kesidihan disana.

"kau duluan" ucapnya

"aku dijodohkan" bicaraku singkat tanpa memandang wajahnya. Takut aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"baguslah" ucapnya santai. Apa maksudnya ini?

"apa maksudmu Minho? Baguslah?" ucapku bingung sambil mengguncang kecil bahu kekarnya.

"aku tidak bisa menjagamu lebih jauh lagi" bicaranya lemah sambil menatap wajahku.

"maksudmu?" aku bingung dengan maksudnya.

"akhir semester ini aku akan pindah ke Jepang" ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap pipiku lembut. Tapi kenapa harus pindah?

"ayahku mendapatkan pekerjaan baru disana. Jadi aku akan mengikuti mereka. Soal sekolah, tenang saja. Dan untungnya ada seseorang yang menggantikanku untuk selalu berada di sampingmu" ucapnya seolah ia tahu apa yang ingin ku ketahui.

"aku yakin dia baik" lanjutnya lagi tak membiarkan akubicara.

"tapi, aku masih mencintaimu Minho" aku memeluk tubuh kekarnya, disertai dengan air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"aku juga masih mencintaimu Taemin, sangat. Tapi kau harus menemukan yang lebih baik dariku. Ne. Jaga dirimu,.. semogakita bertemu kembali" Minho melepaskan pelukanku,kemudian menghapus air mataku. Kemudian Minho mengacak rambutku lembut.

"sudah jangan menangis lagi. Nanti terlihat jelek" ucapnya.

"bagaimana tidak menangis, aku..." belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, bibirku di bungkam oleh bibir tebal Miliknya. Terasa sangat lembut. Aku ingin terus seperti ini.

"ini untuk yang terakhir" bicaranya sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya mampu menangis kembali tanpa isakan yang keluar dari bibirku.

* * *

Dan, hari pernikahan itu pun tiba. Aku akan menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak ku ketahui. 1 bulan setelah aku lulus. Aku pikir dia namja dingin, namun ternyata dia adalah namja yang lembut dan perhatian.

* * *

Hujan kini telah berhenti menyisakan beberapa genangan air dijalan. Tapi airmataku tak juga dapat ku hentikan saat mengingat masa-masa saat aku sekolah dulu. Padahal itu sudah 6 tahun yang lalu. Tapi kenangannya benar-benar tak dapat hilang dari ingatanku.

Aku sudah menikah saat ini, dengan Myungsoo, atau biasa di sebut L, 5 tahun yang lalu. 1 bulan setelah aku lulus, dan benar saja, dia sangat baik padaku, seperti perkiraan Minho dulu, dan kami juga sudah dikaruniai seorang anak perpaduan kami, sangat lucu. Ah ya, bagaimana keadaan Minho? Apa dia juga sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak? Ah, aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan yang paling tidak bisa kulupakan adalah rasa cintaku pada Minho saat ini masih bertahan. Yah. Aku masih mencintai dia, tapi aku juga mencintai suamiku saat ini.

* * *

-END-


End file.
